


Quelle journée!

by Baloozia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baloozia/pseuds/Baloozia
Summary: Lors d'une expédition, tu fais une découverte intéressante...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Jour 1

Encore un matin, encore une chasse.  
Ca faisait quelques semaines que tu étais arrivée à Alexandria. Ton ancien groupe avait été décimé par une horde-surprise, débarquée au milieu de la nuit. Tu ne comprends toujours pas comment tu t’en es tirée, mais tu fais encore des cauchemars où tu entends les grignoteurs chuchoter… _Pas elle_ qu’ils disent, _pas elle_.  
Oui mais pourquoi les autres et pas toi?  
Bref, tu passes tes nuits à te réveiller en sueur, à tourner dans ton lit pendant des heures et au final, tu ne dors pas des masses.  
Encore un matin du même genre. Tu te lèves, tu te prépares assez sommairement, après tout, qu’est-ce qu’on en a encore à faire ?  
Dans la maison, chaque chambre est occupée. On l’appelle la baraque des célibataires. Les espaces commencent à manquer et pour avoir sa propre maison à Alexandria, il faut être quelqu’un d’important. Tu ne voulais pas forcément ta maison, mais tu étais reconnaissante de la sécurité que t’offrait Alexandria, tu faisais donc tout pour en valoir la peine.  
Tu sors sur le porche, la lumière est vive et pique tes yeux. Il te faut une minute pour t’y habituer et tu rejoins le petit groupe qui s’est formé à l’entrée du village. Pour contribuer, tu t’es portée volontaire pour les missions extérieures. En même temps, ça te plaisait bien de sortir, d’explorer les villes abandonnées et de trouver des petits trésors, par-ci et par-là.  
La dernière fois, tu avais trouvé une boîte à musique, le genre à l’américaine que tu ouvres, une ballerine se redresse et tourne sur elle-même sur la musique du Lac des Cygnes. Tu as passé une semaine à fredonner cet air, à en rendre dingue tes compagnons de jardinage. Tu détestes le jardinage, mais au moins tu fais quelque chose, et les autres postes… ben tu n’y connais rien donc retourner la terre, tu te dis que c’est dans tes cordes, au moins ça.  
Aujourd’hui, direction nord-est, et cette fois l’expédition bat des records. Les alentours ont déjà été explorés jusqu’à l’épuisement, il faut donc aller plus loin. Si tout se passe bien, tu ne reverras pas ton lit avant une semaine.

Après quelques heures de route, la voiture s’arrête. Par la fenêtre, tu vois quelques maisons, la plupart avec des croix sur les portes.  
Jérôme, le conducteur, annonce que les occupants de son véhicule iront explorer la première maison pendant que les occupants de la deuxième voiture se chargent de celle d’en face, et ainsi de suite.  
Tu sais exactement ce que veut dire la croix : Grignoteurs à l’intérieur. C’est joli en plus, ça rime.  
Certains les appellent les marcheurs, les rôdeurs. Etrangement, personne n’ose les appeler zombies, comme si ça ne ferait que réaliser une étrange malédiction. C’est Alain, qui a été le premier à se faire démolir lors de l’attaque surprise, qui avait décidé qu’on les appelerait Grignoteurs. Il trouvait ça un peu mignon, ça leur rendait une part d’humanité. Tu n’étais pas fan du tout du concept mais le mot te plaisait bien quand même.

4ème jour de l’expédition. Encore un village, encore des croix, toujours rien d’intéressant. Ca devait être la 45ème maison que tu explorais, sans rien à ramener qui en vaille vraiment la peine. Et la plupart du temps, la croix servait à rien, le Grignoteur, s’il avait été là, avait pris la porte arrière depuis bien longtemps.  
Les réserves d’essence commençaient à faiblir et tu savais qu’il fallait bientôt songer à rentrer. L’idée de rentrer les mains vides te rendait folle, mais rien à faire, à part quelques fringues et des conserves décevantes, tu ne trouvais rien de spécial.

Dernière maison, après on rentre. Merde. Rien. Vraiment rien. Pas même un vibro caché sous un matelas. De toute façon ça n’aurait servi à rien, sans électricité, impossible de charger ses joujoux sur une prise USB, et de toute façon tous les adaptateurs grillaient dès qu’on les branchait à la génératrice, bizarre quand même. Tu commençais à en avoir sérieusement marre et les tiroirs volaient dans la pièce au rythme de ton ras-le-bol.  
Dernière chambre. Visiblement celle d’un adolescent. La guitare n’y était plus, mais on voyait encore son contour là où elle était accrochée au mur. Un vieux poster des Red Hot trônait au-dessus du lit, tu t’es donc mise à fredonner _How long how looong will I slide_ pendant que tu vidais sa table de nuit.  
En balançant le tiroir inintéressant, du coin de l’oeil, tu l’as vu partir dans le coin de la chambre.

_Pas possible._   
_Impossible._   
_Non._   
_J’y crois pas._

Et si. Tu t’approches très lentement, comme dans les films d’horreur, un peu comme si un Alien se cachait dans ce coin. Un petit sachet en plastique. DE L’HERBE!  
BORDEL DE NOUILLE ! DE L’HERBE !

Ce gosse est parti de sa chambre en catastrophe, il a pris ses affaires les plus importantes et sa guitare, mais il a laissé son herbe dans le tiroir de la table de nuit ! C’est clairement ton jour de chance.


	2. Stratégie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta trouvaille t'oblige à aborder Daryl et Negan se pose en preux chevalier.

Enfin de retour à Alexandria. La prochaine fois, il faudra vraiment planifier des haltes pour le retour, genre laisser des maison inexplorées exprès, les 7 heures de route, c’est vraiment trop, même si chacun s’alterne derrière le volant.

Quand tu passes la grande entrée, il est déjà tard. Il fait encore jour, juste le temps de rejoindre les habitants pour le repas du soir avant de se coucher, chacun dans sa chambre.

Tout le monde est ravi. La réserve de conserves a bien meilleure figure et les filles s’éclatent avec leurs nouvelles robes et jeans.  
Tu te tiens un peu en retrait, le précieux sachet en plastique caché dans la poche avant de ton pantalon. Tu n’en as parlé à personne. Très égoïstement, tu as décidé que ce serait ton petit secret. Ton petit secret dont tu ne tarderais pas à profiter, seule, à l’arrière de la maison, un soir où tout le monde serait déjà endormi. Mais avant, il te fallait trouver des feuilles, et des clopes.

Depuis ton arrivée, tu le regardais, discrètement, pendant que tu t’occupais des tomates ou des courgettes. Lui, là, le grand motard au gilet en cuir. Daryl. Tu le voyais de temps à autres, mais c’était un baroudeur, toujours en route sur sa moto. Tu le voyais arriver et repartir et à chaque fois qu’il apparaissait, tu ne pouvais empêcher tes yeux de le fixer. Il avait ce quelque chose. Cet air qui te faisait complètement oublier les tomates et les radis. Et régulièrement, tu l’apercevais sur le porche de la maison de Carol, en train de fumer tranquillement sa clope. Dieu sait où il arrivait encore à en trouver.

Et il y avait Negan. Celui-là, ça faisait un moment qu’il te cherchait. Mais Lucie t’avait expliqué qu’il avait passé bien quelques temps dans une cellule dans une cave. Elle ne t’avait pas raconté ce qu’il avait fait pour y être enfermé aussi longtemps, mais tu avais très bien compris qu’il valait mieux pas l’approcher de trop près. C’était le paria du village, celui dont on ne prononce pas le nom et à qui on ne parle surtout pas, sauf pour lui indiquer les quantités de terreau à apporter au jardin. Mais bon dieu qu’il était attirant. Il te faisait te sentir comme un moustique abruti : irrémédiablement attiré par la lumière qui va le griller vif. Et il le savait le salaud. Il avait toujours un compliment pour toi, que tu tentais de balayer d’un revers de la main mais malgré tout, ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Résultat, pour éviter les emmerdes, tu l’évitais lui. Comme la peste.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps que tu n’avais pas fumé que, depuis l’expédition, tu ne pensais plus qu’à ça.   
Ce soir-là, tu retournes dans ta chambre, planques ta trouvaille et fonce au lit après une douche. On ne se rend pas compte à quel point une nuit sur un vrai matelas est jouissive tant qu’on en pas été privé pendant une semaine.

Le lendemain, te revoilà au jardin. Après avoir récolté une dizaine de plants de carottes, tu lèves la tête et tu le vois, sur son porche habituel, en train de bichonner son arbalète, une clope au bec. Daryl.

Tu ne lui as jamais vraiment parlé, à part un bonjour et un pardon une fois où vous vous étiez bousculé. Il était taciturne, intimidant, un vrai loup solitaire. Mais tu sentais qu’il était du genre gentil. 

Autour de toi, tes compagnons de jardinage sont tous affairés à un coin du potager. Tu poses doucement ta pelle.

“Salut.”  
\- ‘Lut.”   
Ce maigre mot pique étrangement ta nuque. Sa voix, grave mais légère, rêche et douce à la fois.  
“Je peux t’aider ?  
\- Euh… oui… euh… j’oserais te demander une clope?”

Il a l’air surpris et te regarde un moment, comme s’il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose. Alors que tu commences à paniquer, sans raison, il lâche son arbalète et plonge sa main dans sa poche arrière, sort son paquet et te tend une cigarette.

“Merci beaucoup!  
\- Pas de quoi. Tu veux peut-être du feu aussi ?  
\- Non merci, c’est pas pour tout de suite.  
\- Et tu trouveras où du feu, quand ce sera le moment ?  
\- J’improviserai. Merci encore et bonne journée !”

Tu tournes les talons, marchant un peu trop vite vers ton potager et tes carottes. Tu te retournes après avoir repris ta pelle et il est toujours en train de te regarder, interrogatif.

Tu reprends ton travail et tu n’y vas pas de main morte. Toutes les carottes sont récoltées en moins de deux. Mauvaise idée, tu te retrouves avec une après-midi à ne rien faire.

Le temps s’étire. Pour tromper l’ennui, tu te promènes dans tout le village. La réserve est fermée, l’infirmerie est déserte, tous les enfants sont à l’école et les habitants ont apparemment tous choisi ce jour pour faire le ménage.

Sauf Negan. Tu le vois en tournant dans la rue principale, il est assis sur un banc. Le mieux serait de faire demi-tour mais tu t’ennuies tellement que même lui pourra faire passer le temps plus vite. Et avouons-le, un petit compliment gratuit, même si sans doute ostensiblement graveleux, c’est toujours bon à prendre.

“Hé mignonne !”

Tu baisses les yeux et tu sens ton visage chauffer immédiatement. 

“Alors comme ça on fume ?”

Ta journée commence à très mal tourner. Comment il sait ? La cigarette, planquée dans ton soutien-gorge, pèse soudain une tonne. Tu te sens coupable comme une gamine .

“Euh… ouais, ça m’arrive…  
\- Tu veux en griller une ?  
\- Non merci, je la garde pour plus tard.  
\- Sûre ? Je t’en file une pour plus tard si tu veux.”

Sa façon de dire pour plus tard était lourde de sous-entendus. Tu prends sans doute la pire décision depuis que tout ce merdier a commencé et tu t’assieds à côté de lui.

“Je t’ai vu aller en taxer une au rebelle. T’étais dans tes petits souliers ma jolie. T’aurais pas quelque chose à me dire ?”

Cette fois tu t’empourpres pour de bon. Un peu trop vite, tu prends la cigarette qu’il te tend et la plantes entre tes lèvres, un peu trop serrées. Le silence se prolonge et tu finis par lever la tête. Il te dévisage avec un petit sourire entendu. Son regard ne te lâche pas et tu te sens à deux doigts de craquer.

“Tu aurais peut-être du feu ?  
\- Mais évidemment mon chou mais j’aimerais bien savoir ce que tu caches d’abord.”

La panique te gagne. Son regard t’empêche de réfléchir correctement et tu es très mauvaise menteuse, encore plus sous la pression. Tu reprend la cigarette entre tes doigts et les mots sortent de ta bouche sans pouvoir les retenir.

“J’ai trouvé de l’herbe.”

Ses sourcils se lèvent, ses yeux s’agrandissent et il part dans un rire tonitruant.

“Tu déconnes !  
\- Non…  
\- Mais c’est la meilleure nouvelle de l’année ça ma jolie !”

Soudain, tu sens son bras sur tes épaules et sa main se pose juste à côté de ton cou. Ca faisait très longtemps que personne ne t’avait touché, tu te sens un peu mal-à-l’aise mais tu ne le repousse pas. Après quelques secondes, tu sens la chaleur de sa peau et, indéniablement, ça te fait de l’effet.

“Alors, c’est quand qu’on se la fume ? J’espère que c’est de la bonne au moins !  
\- Euh… je sais pas.”

Tu commences à bégayer, ce qui le fait rire encore plus fort. Il sort son briquet et l’allume. Tu ramènes la cigarette à tes lèvres en tremblant et t’approches de la flamme. Il recule son bras, te forçant à te pencher un peu trop de son visage. Tu recules en aspirant ta première bouffée et tu commences à tousser, ce qui le fait à nouveau rire.

“Ca faisait aussi longtemps que ça ?”

Chacune de ses phrases est lourde de sous-entendus. Tu hoches la tête, peinant à retrouver ton souffle.

“Ce soir, quand tout le monde sera couché, on se retrouve en bas de la tour de garde. J’aurai tout ce qu’il faut pour rouler. Ca marche ma jolie ?  
\- O… oké…”

Il se lève, se retourne, te lance un clin d’oeil qui te remet dans tous tes états et descend la rue, démarche chaloupée à souhait et disparaît derrière la dernière maison. Tu prends une nouvelle bouffée de la cigarette qui s’est déjà consumée à moitié toute seule, tousses encore un peu et finis par l’écraser, c’est quand même bien dégueulasse. Le soleil commence à rejoindre l’horizon et tu sens une boule se former dans ton estomac. Qu’est-ce-qui t’as pris ? Tu t’es mise dans une jolie merde et tu ne vois pas trop comment en sortir.


	3. L'heure a sonné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les choses se concrétisent.

Au dîner, tu n’arrives pas à manger grand chose. La boule dans ton estomac se fait de plus en plus lourde à mesure que la lumière du jour disparaît.  
Une fois la nuit tombée, les familles ont regagné leur maison, seuls les habituels retardataires traînent encore dans les rues.  
Tu décides de retourner chez toi, une bonne douche t’aidera sans doute à te calmer. L’eau est à peine tiède, les autres ont presque vidé la réserve et personne n’a jugé bon de la remplir. Tu tournes en rond dans ta chambre, tes quelques maigres possessions éparpillées sur le sol. Tu essayes de ranger un peu mais la tâche est ardue quand on arrive absolument pas à se concentrer. A bout de nerfs, tu soulèves le coin de ton matelas. A tâtons, tu retrouves le petit sachet en plastique que tu enfonces dans une de tes poches et, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, tu quittes la maison. Telle une adolescente qui fait le mur, tu marches à pas feutrés pour ne pas faire craquer le bois des escaliers du porche. 

Il est sans doute trop tôt alors tu déambules un peu avant de voir la tour se dessiner dans l’obscurité. Les ruelles sont désertes, presque plus aucune lumière derrière les fenêtres. Il est là, tu vois la braise de sa cigarette briller dans le noir. Tu sais que c’est sans doute une très mauvaise idée mais après tout, qu’est-ce que tu risques ? Tu te rapproches de la tour, à pas mesurés.

“Hello madame.  
\- Salut.  
\- T’as osé venir…  
\- Comme tu peux le voir.  
\- Vas-y, fais péter le matos.”

Tu lui tends le sachet et il te prend la main.

“Je sens que je vais apprécier cette soirée.”

Désarçonnée, comme toujours avec Negan, tu ne réponds rien et tu fixes sa main qui enveloppe la tienne. Sa peau est toujours aussi chaude, presque brûlante sur la tienne.  
Il te lâche et tu as du mal à distinguer son regard dans l’obscurité.

“Bon, je ne pense pas que j’arriverai à faire ça ici, trop sombre. Viens.”

Tu le suis sagement alors qu’il se rapproche des maisons. Vous passez devant celle de Rick, ensuite celle de Carol et soudain, en tournant à gauche, presque au bout de la rue, vous vous retrouvez dans une arrière-cour.

“On est où ?  
\- Chez moi. Attends.”

Tu n’y vois strictement rien. Tu l’entends marcher dans l’herbe, puis sur du gravier et soudain, une lumière faible te fait découvrir l’arrière de la maison, totalement délabrée. Un carré de gravier est dessiné devant la porte qui mène à la cave. Tu vois Negan, debout à côté de deux chaises et d’une petite table bancale. Il te dévisage un moment.

“Viens t’asseoir et détends-toi, on est là pour ça.”

Une fois assis, il sort le papier, une clope et ton sachet et se met au travail. Le silence est pesant mais tu ne trouves rien à dire.

“Tu t’en poses des questions, hein? Je vais te donner les réponses. J’ai merdé. Genre sévère. La vie avant, c’était autre chose et j’ai géré comme un con. Faut dire que je suis un sacré con.”

Il rit. Ton regard oscille entre son visage et ses mains. Cette main qui tenait la tienne il y a à peine quelques minutes.

“On m’a gardé enfermé très longtemps. Et un jour, ils m’ont donné une chance de prouver que j’étais plus l’enculé d’avant. Je les ai aidé à se débarrasser des Chuchoteurs.  
\- Des quoi ?  
\- Les Chuchoteurs. Sois contente de ne jamais les avoir rencontré. Une vraie bande de cinglés.  
\- Attends une minute. Tu peux m’expliquer qui ils sont ?  
\- Qui ils étaient, ma belle. Il n’y en a plus.”

Il te raconte alors Alpha, son groupe, et comment ils dirigeaient une meute en chuchotant entre eux. Ton coeur bat plus fort.

“Je crois que je les ai rencontré.  
\- Quand ça ?  
\- L’attaque surprise qui a décimé mon groupe juste avant que j’arrive ici… Ils répétaient pas elle, pas elle. Je pensais que j’hallucinais.”

Negan se fige, plonge son regard dans le tien et pose sa main sur ton épaule. 

“Alors tu as sacrément de la chance d’être là.”

Une minute après, il te tend le joint et le briquet. Tu l’allumes et aspire une grosse bouffée que tu peines à retenir dans tes poumons. Soudain, un craquement se fait entendre à quelques mètres, entre les maisons. Vous vous retournez les deux au même moment pour voir arriver Daryl, l’arbalète prête à tirer.

“Vous foutez quoi bordel?”

Il regarde le joint incandescent entre tes doigts. Lentement, tu tends le bras vers lui, lançant l’invitation d’un haussement de sourcils. Il baisse son arbalète et soupire en avançant vers la table.

“Il n’y a que deux chaises.”

Negan éclate de rire : “Alors on a qu’à aller se poser dans l’herbe !”

Vous vous retrouvez tous les trois assis par terre, Negan à ta droite, Daryl à ta gauche. Tu souris de cette situation pour le moins inattendue et improvisée. Le joint passe et finit sa vie sur tes lèvres. Une fois terminé, tu balances le mégot dans un buisson. Tu te laisses tomber entièrement au sol, les mains jointes derrière ta nuque, appréciant la sensation de la plante. Tu regrettes l’absence d’étoiles à regarder, les nuages ont décidé de jouer les trouble-fête.

“Elle est pas mauvaise, dit Negan.  
\- T’as trouvé ça où ? demande Daryl.  
\- L’autre jour, l’expédition, c’était dans la dernière maison qu’on a fouillé, la chambre d’un ado.”

Daryl et Negan répondent les deux par un _hmmm_ satisfait. Vous restez les trois encore un moment allongés dans l’herbe, côte à côte. Tu sens la main de Negan frôler ta cuisse. Puis ce n’est plus un frôlement, il caresse le côté de ta cuisse avec son index. Ton coeur s’emballe, tu es figée sur place, choisissant de faire comme si de rien n’était. Brusquement, Negan se retourne, appuie sa tête sur sa main et se retrouve presque au-dessus de toi. Tu ne peux plus l’ignorer et tu plonges ton regard dans le sien. Pendant un long moment, plus rien ne bouge. Ton coeur fait d’étranges soubresauts dans ta poitrine mais tu es toujours figée. Puis, Negan détourne son regard pour se tourner vers Daryl. Tu regardes à ta droite et tu le vois, visage tourné vers toi. Du coin de l’oeil, tu vois Negan sourire. Daryl en fait de même. 

_Merde._


	4. La cave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night to remember.

Les lèvres de Negan se posent sur les tiennes. Tu sens sa langue caresser tes lèvres et sans réfléchir, tu le laisses entrer. Son goût tanné envahit ta bouche, ta langue rencontre la sienne. Tu sens sa main se poser doucement sur ton ventre. Puis, une autre main se pose sur ta cuisse droite. La bouche de Negan s’éloigne subitement de la tienne.

“T’es tendue comme un string mon chou.”

La main de Daryl se pose sur ta joue, te forçant à tourner la tête vers lui.

“Ecoute, on ne veut pas te faire mal, sauf si c’est ce que tu veux. A toi de décider de la suite.”

Ton cerveau est entièrement retourné, encore embué par l’herbe. Tu fixes Daryl, complètement déboussolée. Puis, ton corps bouge sans que tu le décides. Ta main droite se place sur la nuque de Daryl pour l’attirer à toi. Ses lèvres rejoignent doucement les tiennes, tu appuies un peu plus sur sa nuque pour intensifier son baiser. Vos langues se mêlent, se démêlent, dansent pendant que ton corps se tourne vers lui. La main de Negan est toujours posée sur ton ventre et remonte lentement vers tes seins. Tu poses sa main sur la sienne pour affirmer la pression alors qu’il agrippe ton sein droit. La main de Daryl entreprend de soulever ton t-shirt pour accéder à la peau nue de ton ventre. Subtilement, la main de Negan disparaît, te laissant seule avec Daryl qui poursuit son exploration. Sa main remonte sur tes côtes, longeant le bas de ton soutien-gorge pour se loger au milieu, juste entre les armatures.Ta main gauche, libre, rejoint le bras de Daryl pour sentir ses muscles, son avant-bras, remonter vers son épaule. Sa peau est douce mais tu sens la puissance de ses muscles.  
Au loin, un bruit de cliquetis se fait entendre mais tu n’y prêtes aucune attention, entièrement concentrée sur ses muscles, sa langue, sa bouche, sa nuque, la naissance de ses cheveux, cet espace où les muscles saillants de son dos se rejoignent.  
Daryl interrompt le baiser et tu reprends ton souffle, les yeux mi-clos.

Negan est debout à côté de toi, il te tend la main.

“Lève-toi.”

Tu attrappes sa main et te retrouves collé à lui. Ses mains sur tes hanches, il colle ses lèvres sur les tiennes et tu sens son érection puissante contre ton ventre. Il recule d’un pas, reprend ta main et te fait pivoter. Tu vois alors la porte de la cave ouverte, Daryl sur le premier escalier. Negan t’entraîne dans sa direction, un soubresaut de lucidité fige tes pieds au sol. Il se retourne, pose sa main sur ta joue.

“Promis.”

Tes pieds recommencent à bouger, tu suis Daryl dans les escaliers, Negan derrière toi. Arrivée en bas, tu découvres une chambre très simple, avec un grand lit sur la gauche dominé par un petit soupirail. Juste en bas des escaliers, il y a une table avec quelques livres et une vieille machine à écrire, séparés par une lampe à huile qui baigne la pièce d’une faible lumière orangée. Au fond de la pièce, entre le mur et le lit, un tas informe d’habits semble servir de table de nuit de fortune.

Daryl se tient au milieu de la pièce, main tendue dans ta direction. Il t’attire à lui, les mains sur ta taille et tu le sens, lui aussi, dur, son jean tendu, à la limite de la déchirure. Tu entends Negan fermer la porte de la cave et descendre les escaliers. Il arrive derrière toi, pose ses mains juste en-dessus de celles de Daryl et commence à embrasser ta nuque, ton cou, tes épaules. Des mains descendent sur tes fesses, d’autres remontent vers tes seins. Daryl recule d’un pas et retire son t-shirt, offrant à ta vue son torse musclé, strié de fines cicatrices et décoré de tatouages. Tes mains se posent sur ses pectoraux, tu le dévores du regard. Negan soulève ton t-shirt et le fait passer par-dessus ta tête. D’une main, tu agrippes ses cheveux et de l’autre, tu attires Daryl à toi, avide de sa langue. Tu sens le torse nu de Negan contre ton dos et tu te cambres pour sentir son membre tendu. Sa main descend vers l’avant de ton jean, le déboutonne et se glisse en dessous pendant que Daryl décroche ton soutien-gorge. La bouche de Daryl quitte la tienne pour descendre sur ton cou et la naissance de tes seins. La main de Negan s’aventure plus bas et plonge dans ta chatte trempée. Des gémissements se forment dans ta gorge et quittent tes lèvres tremblantes.

Negan retire sa main et Daryl enserre ta taille, te soulève pour te porter jusqu’au lit. Il te dépose doucement, assise sur le bord. Les deux hommes sont côte à côte, debout devant toi. Fascinée, tu te mords la lèvre ce qui fait naître un sourire sur leurs visages. Negan se penche vers toi, plonge sa langue dans ta bouche et te force à t’allonger. Du coin de l’oeil, tu vois Daryl retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. Negan quitte ta bouche pour embrasser ton cou, lécher ta jugulaire, ta clavicule. Sa langue descend sur ton sein gauche, sa main gauche caresse doucement ton sein droit. Ton corps se tord de plaisir sous ses caresses et tu gémis sans retenue. Daryl s’allonge à côté de toi et place son index sur ta bouche.

“Chut.”

Negan poursuit sa descente sur ton ventre, s’attarde sur la naissance de tes cuisses. Il fait glisser ton pantalon et tes culottes et Daryl reprend possession de ta bouche et place sa main sur ta gorge. Negan remonte le long de ta cuisse avec sa langue et la plonge entre tes jambes. Alors qu’il l’enroule autour de ton clitoris, alternant coups de langue et succion, tu te sens décoller. La main de Daryl resserre la pression autour de ton cou alors que Negan insère un premier doigt en toi, doucement mais profondément. Ton corps n’y tient plus et ton orgasme explose, irradiant jusqu’au bout de tes doigts, tu hurles dans la bouche de Daryl. Tes jambes tremblent, ta respiration est incontrôlable mais Negan ne te laisse pas de répit. Tu le sens se relever et avancer entre tes jambes. Il attrappe tes bras pour te relever et Daryl s’installe derrière toi. Appuyée contre son torse, tu vois Negan se rapprocher. Il te pénètre, lentement, un millimètre après l’autre. Tu le sens entrer, t’étirer. Tu plantes tes mains et tes ongles dans les cuisses de Daryl, au bord de la folie. Les mains de Negan agrippent tes hanches, t’empêchant de bouger pendant que les mains de Daryl te caressent les seins. Negan accélère le rythme, tu sens la tension monter dans ton bas-ventre. Il te pénètre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, ses grognements s’intensifiant et s’intensifiant à mesure que ton orgasme naissant le resserre en toi. D’un dernier coup de reins puissant, il jouit en toi, déclenchant une nouvelle contraction de plaisir.

Haletante contre le torse de Daryl, tu ne penses plus, ton corps complètement à l’abandon. Negan se retire, attrappe tes mains et te fais te relever. Il se déplace et Daryl est debout devant toi.

“Tourne-toi.”

Complètement à leur merci, tu obéis. Une main sur ta hanche, l’autre sur ta nuque, Daryl te fait te pencher en avant, tu t’appuies sur le lit, la croupe exposée. Negan est couché à côté de toi et déplace son visage pour être juste en-dessous du tien.

“Regarde-moi.”

Tu sens les doigts de Daryl courir le long de tes lèvres, encercler ton clitoris, tes jambes ne te supportent presque plus. Brusquement, il entre en toi, tu sens son bassin frapper contre tes fesses, fort. Surprise par l’intensité, tu balances ta tête en arrière. Negan empoigne tes cheveux et te force à le regarder.

**“Regarde-moi. Et pas un bruit.”**

A chaque grognement, Daryl accélère et s’enfonce toujours plus profondément en toi. Tu ne contrôles plus rien, ton ventre se contracte sans plus s’arrêter, tu n’arrives plus à contenir tes gémissements qui se transforment en cris de plaisir. Negan se redresse pour enfoncer ta langue dans sa bouche. Déclenchant un énième orgasme, Daryl jouit dans un long grognement profond.

Complètement détruite, tes genoux lâchent, Daryl t’agrippe par la taille pour t’aider à t’installer confortablement sur le lit. Alors que reprends une respiration plus calme, Daryl et Negan s’allongent chacun d’un côté, embrassant tantôt tes épaules, ton cou, tes joues, tes oreilles. Tu te laisses aller, ton corps se détend petit à petit, tu fermes les yeux.

Lorsque tu les rouvres, tu vois la lumière du jour naître par le soupirail. C’est déjà le matin. Il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre avant qu’on remarque ton absence et qu’on ne se pose des questions.

Dans la hâte, tu te lèves, repères tes habits éparpillés dans toute la chambre. Les deux hommes semblent dormir profondément sur le lit, séparés par l’espace que tu aimerais tellement encore occuper. Tu t’habilles en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Un miroir taché au-dessus de la table te permet de constater les dégâts sur tes cheveux et ton visage. Tu te recoiffe tant bien que mal avec tes doigts et tu t’apprêtes à sortir quand tu entends un mouvement derrière toi. Negan est déjà debout, délicieusement nu, il te regarde avec un petit sourire vicieux, le sachet d’herbe entre ses doigts.

“Je vais garder ça mon chou… Tu sais à qui t’adresser si l’envie te prend.”


End file.
